


Imagine: The Avengers discovering your self harm

by PsychedelicBoomerang



Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, The Incredible Hulk
Genre: Depression, Drug Abuse, Gen, Implied Smut, Self Harm, Support, Trigger Warning. Depression, Trigger Warning. Drug Abuse, Trigger Warning. Mental Health, Trigger Warning. Self Harm, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicBoomerang/pseuds/PsychedelicBoomerang
Summary: Trigger Warnings: Self harm, drug abuse and talk of mental health - if you're struggling with anything mentioned in this, or anything at all, reach out. My inbox is always open to anyone needing support.The Avengers discover your self harming and how they support you through it.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, Bruce Banner/Reader Insert, Bruce Banner/You, Captain America/Reader, Captain America/Reader Insert, Captain America/You, Clint Barton/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader Insert, Clint Barton/You, Hawkeye/Reader Insert, Hawkeye/You, Hulk/Reader, Hulk/Reader Insert, Hulk/You, Iron Man/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader Insert, Steve Rogers/You, Thor/Reader, Thor/Reader Insert, Thor/You, Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader Insert, Tony Stark/You, hawkeye/reader, iron man/you
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Imagine: The Avengers discovering your self harm

**Tony:**

Tony had noticed that you went through phases with your depression. You would become distant and everything would become a challenge – you were fatigued, tired and your energy was at an all time low when you hit your lowest point. He would always distract you through it, taking you out around the city and even on vacation somewhere – he’d read that being in the sun had a lot of health benefits, and he loved taking you to the beach.

It was one night that you were both away in Greece, in your luxurious hotel room over looking the ocean, that he noticed. You were laying facing him on the queen size bed, sleeping peacefully besides him under the thin white sheet. Your arms were slightly exposed, a trail of fresh and old scars trailing up your inner forearms. He knew that you had a history with cutting, but he as convinced that you’d overcome the worst of it – that you were “clean” from it.

The more he looked at them, the more his heart was breaking. But you were sleeping so peacefully, it was hard for him to wake you up. Instead, he shuffled closer to you and wrapped his arms around you tightly. You stirred awake slightly, but he only hushed you back to sleep, holding you against him as you drifted back to sleep. He was determined to protect you, and now he realised that meant protecting you from yourself.

**Steve:**

Steve could see that even when you were smiling, there was a sadness behind your eyes. You’d had a history of self-harm and drug use since you were a teenager and it was always very present in your life. It was how you dealt with daily living.

He had just arrived home from a day at Stark tower, finalising details on a mission they were due to go in within the next week, that he found you sitting in the bathroom, holding tightly to the toilet bowl with your head hung over it. You were throwing your guts up and more, empty bottles of Valium and Xanax scattered around you. This was the second time that he found you like this in the three years you’d been together, and it absolutely destroyed him.

Instead of asking questions or showing his anger, he remained silent and knelt beside you, pulling your hair back and holding it away from your face as your head hung forward over the basin. He spoke softly to you, his freehand rubbing your back as your body continued to reject the drugs in your system.

“This is the last time, you hear me? Tomorrow is a new day; we’re never doing this again.” He would scold you gently, knowing you were too far gone to understand exactly what he was saying. But you knew that you couldn’t keep doing this to yourself or to him.

**Bruce:**

If anyone knew about insecurities, it was Bruce. He lost count the number of times that you held him through the night when he wanted to end it all – you held him together on many occasions, and he never realised the roles would one day be reversed. He was so reliant on you; he didn’t realise you were hurting as well. You were always so strong and son in control, his heart broke when he arrived home to find you in the bathroom. Before you could hide anything, he saw the bloody tissues in the sink and the dried blood on your hands.

He was furious at first, he was confused and didn’t understand. He was partly angry at you for doing to yourself what he had always feared someone else would do to you, but mostly angry at himself as well for not noticing sooner and for not being there when you needed someone.

After this incident, he would be somewhat overbearing with your selfcare – he would monitor you daily, providing you with hot meals and anything that he thought would get you through. Bruce knew from experience that when he was struggling, all he needed was someone to hold him – and that’s exactly what he would do to you. When he noticed you slipping back, he would hold you all through the night, reminding you how loved and wanted you were.

**Clint:**

Clint was fully aware of the extent of your depression – he was one of the only ones that knew how deep it went and how many issues it caused for you. He noticed that it would come in waves; sometimes you could go months without an episode but when it hit, it would last weeks at a time. It was during those times that he was like your shadow. Any chance Clint got, he would pull you close and smother you in kisses, reminding you how much he loved you.

But it was the night you were both together after he came back from a mission that he noticed the fresh scars on your inner thighs, some long and deep, some grazes on the surface. But still there, nonetheless.

He’d wake you gently, stirring you from your deep sleep as he’d pull the covers back, exposing your bare legs. You were confused at first, your first thought thinking that he would want to be intimate, but you could tell straight away that it wasn’t what he wanted – there was a sadness across his face as his eyes scanned your scars and cuts.

“The next time you get an urge to do this, you scream my name and I’ll come running. You scream as loud as you can. You’re far too precious to do this to yourself.”


End file.
